


His

by kinkyacewonho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, Knifeplay, M/M, Master/Pet, Mentions of the following:, Switching, sub!Shownu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyacewonho/pseuds/kinkyacewonho
Summary: That’s all Hyunwoo wants: to lose himself in Changkyun, and whatever form of play Changkyun sees fit. He wants to forget everything including his own name; to be ripped apart and pulled back together until all that remains is Changkyun, Changkyun,Changkyun.





	His

Sometimes, Hyunwoo loves nothing more than to be held down and forced into submission, Changkyun’s breath hot on the back of his neck as he whispers all the filthy things he’s going to do to him.

People expect it to be the other way around. They expect Hyunwoo to use his muscles to pin down Changkyun’s smaller, weaker body and take control. And sometimes it is like that. Sometimes Changkyun calls him _Master_ or _Sir_ with a leash around his neck and a tail plug nestled snugly in his ass, and Hyunwoo breeds him like the little bitch he is.

But sometimes Hyunwoo needs to be the one on all fours, tied up and held down, with Changkyun’s hand around his neck reminding him who’s in control. Because that’s what he needs: to give up control for half an hour, to let go of all the rules and responsibilities that come with being the leader of a world-famous pop group and just exist. Not as Shownu, not even as Hyunwoo, but as Changkyun’s property to do with as he pleases.

He gives him a choice, sometimes. Whether the question is sincere or just for show, Hyunwoo’s never figured out.

“What do you want me to do to you?” Changkyun asks, voice dark and husky, sending shivers over his skin.

Hyunwoo replies, “Whatever you want to do to me.” And he means it.

He was a virgin when they met, and painfully vanilla. The most daring thing he imagined when jacking off was a blowjob, and the first time he got off to thoughts of Changkyun, the image of the younger man on his knees, tongue darting out to taste his tip, gave Hyunwoo the biggest orgasm of his life to that point. He never thought of being spanked or choked or even fucked before Changkyun suggested it, but now he craves it. He’ll do anything Changkyun suggests.

“I was thinking.” Changkyun hums, biting down on the juncture of Hyunwoo’s shoulder blade. He bites hard – not a loving nibble, but teeth sinking in to the meat and leaving marks. He does it often, even onstage, but it leaves Hyunwoo breathless every time. “I could do anything I want to you and you wouldn’t say no, would you?”

They have limits, and safe words, because they need to, but Hyunwoo’s never had to tap out yet. Changkyun’s good at understanding what he needs and stopping before he’s pushed too far.

“What did you have in mind?” Hyunwoo asks, a swirl of adrenaline mixed with fear rising in his stomach. He never knows what to expect from Changkyun, and it thrills him.

“I saw something on Twitter,” Changkyun starts, and he sounds more like the over-excited kid most people know him as, rambling on about something innocent like pizza or puppies. Except he’s not. “And I’m not gonna try it today, because it looked really fucking dangerous. But the dom had a knife.”

“A knife?” Hyunwoo repeats, pitch rising as his fear spikes. It’s coupled with sharp, dangerous arousal. “You want to use a knife on me?”

“I don’t know. But you’d let me? If I wanted to?” Changkyun’s eyes are shining, flecks of bright gold reflected in his gaze.

Hyunwoo doesn’t know what Changkyun would do with the knife, or how big it would be; if he’d press it against his skin as a threat of actually use it. Maybe he doesn’t need to know. “I would.”

Changkyun kisses him, and Hyunwoo lets him, pliant and willing for whatever he has in mind.

“You really are totally submissive to me,” Changkyun murmurs, cupping his chin to gaze into his eyes. A smirk slowly spreads across his face, dark and promising. “I’m gonna fuck you brainless.”

And that’s all Hyunwoo wants: to lose himself in Changkyun, and whatever form of play Changkyun sees fit. He wants to forget everything including his own name; to be ripped apart and pulled back together until all that remains is Changkyun, Changkyun, _Changkyun_.

His eyes are wide as he looks up at him, pupils blown. “Please?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Showkyun and the world needs more sub!Hyunwoo.
> 
> Come find me on twitter @kinkyacewonho.


End file.
